lapisfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Sr.Wario
Leave a message dudes. Sigs are appreciated and please only message me if it warrants my attention. Asking me to go to chat, for example, is something that I do not need as I will go on chat when I please. Other then that, I have no rules. Please stay in your section as well. Create a section if you do not have one already. Exo's Place of Talking im on chat now fyi -Exo do you think you can answer some questions about Spider-Man: Webslinger? It's for a thing I'm doing. *What was your main inspiration behind making this game? *What made you decide to focus on some lesser known Spider-Man villains like Vulture, Mysterio, Scrorpion…? *So this is within something called the Marvel Gaming Universe. Would you say that it added any extra challenges in making this game? *For the sequel, do you have anything planned for it that you want to share? If you can't, I understand but it'd be great if you could! Thanks in advance. -Exo Locky's Place of Talking "As of July 10th of 2014, the executive producer has given the role of producer to CSketch, this might mean really slight changes to the way the episodes are written, but it will try to stay as close to the orignal as possible." what the hell man why did you did such thing like that i just find it odd that you gave it to someone that wasn't involved on the project to being with :/ i think the one hayden made for me was deleted for some reason but heres a mugshot. it is the best picture of him that it is currently on the wiki tho. Hey bro, I saw your Fantendo Critic thingo and could you do a review of the stuff that I did on Fantendo? 1 2 3 4 5 6 Pabs' Place of Talking TBA Lumo's Place of Talking TBA SSD's Zone, Yo so, um, do you wanna go on Lapis chat to discuss things? SuperSonicDarkness (talk) 13:28, June 17, 2014 (UTC) MGX's Place of Talking TBA Tenshi's Place of Talking We have to talk about some confidential stuff. Tenshi 16:38, July 8, 2014 (UTC) Through the Spanish Fantendo. Tenshi 20:40, July 8, 2014 (UTC) EDIT: Through the French one. Well, leave it, I will try to contact you later. oh. sorry for the misunderstanding :/ Batman's Talk Spot of Doom You're the head of affiliations for this site? Exo asked me if VGF could be an affiliate a while back (feel free to check). So, I guess could you add my wiki too? Time ★ Soul 11:33, July 24, 2014 (UTC) Yeah, you can use him. -Exotoro heyy If you can demote me from chat moderator, can you please do that? I'm not very active on the Lapis wiki nor the chat so I don't think its necessary for me to have a role as chat moderator. Thanks! Grace and Balance are to be respected. Dylan's Section Yeah, you can use the three of them okay then Thomas the Dank Engine's Section im on chat for the interview. Lets do this. 08:05, July 3, 2015 (UTC) remember this? can you comment on it and say that my surgery went well and that i'll recover in a few days? ~ snicks marina incase you didnt see, i left fantendo BUT i forgot to say something to you on my leaving blog, because i didnt realize you werent on chat, and then i was banned so: i just wanna say youve been a really good friend to me and i really appreciate how nice and fun youve been with me. youre truly a great and amazing person and i'll miss you and pablo probably the most and i hope we can stay in touch -m yo in your latest fantendo smash bros thing you can use syi if you want. i'm not commenting in the blog because i'm trying a good deal to break away. (i'm aware of my comments on doodle's thing but i just happened to be there :P) ~ queen snickle smickle Ban Appeal Hello! Exo told me to talk to you about the ban appeal. I was told I could do it tonight. How do I do it? I read through that before, casue Agent sent it to me. Thanks, though. I sent the email to the email adress there. Do I need to say what I said to a user? Here's what the email said: "Hello, I am GamerTendo. My reason for banning was cause of TNG, my past self as a little kid, who sockpuppeted, and got me in this thing today. Well, when I did that, I was a little kid. I got angry and overreactive, and did a bunch of crap I shouldn't of done. However, I'm now 13, and tried going back to Fantendo for a second chance. I did a lot better on that new chance, but then someone linked my true account. And I got banned. I will contribute to the Wikia again, if I'm unbanned. I have several planned ideas that I wanna do when I'm unbanned, and I wanna be back in the community. I'm sorry for what I've done." GamerTendo (talk) 02:15, March 21, 2016 (UTC) Okay, thanks! GamerTendo (talk) 02:28, March 21, 2016 (UTC) DestROY's Section So, Ferrox decided to block me for NO reason on Fantendo, and deleted the "not hyped 4 zelda u" blog. First of all. The meaning of the blog was "What are your opinions about the game? Are you hyped?", not "Everyone who's hyped for Zelda U should die!!!" No. I didn't create that blog "Solely cause drama". No. I was just asking for opinions. I wasn't trying to stand out from the rest, and say "FUCK ZELDA U" no. No. Now, please, if I find a REAL way to contact either Ferrox or you, I can talk more about this. IT'S A MEEE, WAHAHEEEEE (talk) 17:59, June 16, 2016 (UTC) Message from StarfyBlenda Hey dude, this is Blenda, just wanted to let you know that in blocking my original account you blocked my entire IP, and so I can't use the wiki now… If you could fix that, that would be great. Thanks! StarfyBlenda (talk) 03:42, December 13, 2016 (UTC) it's Andrew. are you alright? Hey it's Andrew. Want to chat? Andrewtheking (talk) 21:17, April 5, 2017 (UTC) Ayup! I thought that video was fucking great -Exotoro Andrew Hey it's Andrew! I'm not gonna be on fantendo for a while but If you want. I'll be on lapis chat. I'd love to see yah, man. Things are kinda fucked up for me rn and I could use you haha.